leaving
by ShannonandStella
Summary: I thought that I had uploaded this before but i uploaded a criminal minds chapter instead. so here goes the proper leaving fanfic.


Okay so I thought I uploaded this a long time ago but I uploaded a chapter of a Criminal minds fanfic instead so sorry for the confusion. And thank you to goodbyeleonhelloheide. This happens between season 2 and 3 so here it goes a one-shot of when Stella leaves.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As she walked through the giant doors that opened up to the TR base she looked around at the familiar room, it hadn't physically changed the bags still stood in the same corner, the Cars still sitting in their spots. But the atmosphere had changed not many smiled anymore when you arrived at work more when you got back seeing that you where fine. The people didn't talk much anymore even Leon wasn't laughing or making smartass comments. Kerry didn't yell as much since there was no one to yell at since everyone was taking no chances, Josh hadn't made one brave or stupid move since the Bus. Stella had let Michael stay at her place that night that she had found out that she had killed Nick. She wasn't thinking straight she didn't like him, she hadn't spoken to him outside of work since then. She was going to walk away from this place, and also walk away from someone she loved as well.

"Hey Stel" came Shannon's voice as she walked into base, Shannon had been the only one that had tried to keep me happy, she was the one that I am walking away from, I love Shannon but she is straight and would never love me in that way so I keep my feelings from her

"Hey Shan" came my sad reply, she looks at my extra bag that I have, little does she know that this bag will be filled with all of the things that sit in my locker, it know only holds two things, a letter or resignation from TRU and the transfer papers for Preston that came through as soon as I applied

"You okay?" said Shannon worry spread across her face

"Yeah I am fine, I will see you in a bit I have to go see Kerry" I say as I walk past the locker room, as I walk into the Intel room Leon is sitting in his chair oblivious to my entry I quickly go over to Kerry's office where she is sitting filling in some paper work

"Hey Kerry, can I talk to you for a second?" I say as I watch her look at me quizzically

"Yeah Stella, what's up?" She says noticing the bag that is held in my hand

"Um here" I say giving her the envelope that holds the piece of paper that will take me away from the people that I love, she takes the letter before she opens it, she read's it quickly before realising what it is a looks at me sadly

"Come on Stella, you can't leave" Kerry says

"Sorry Kerry, I killed someone; I already got the transfer papers from Preston in here" I say as I hand her the other envelope that was in the now empty bag "All you need to do is sign it then I leave" I say holding back the tears that threaten to fall

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kerry says as she reaches for the envelope and takes it looking at me

"Yeah, I am" I say surely I had been debating this for weeks I can't stay in the place that beings back such bad memories "I'll tell the team and Lawson when they get here" I say, Kerry nods sadly signing the transfer papers sadly

"We will miss you Stella" she says sadly, I nod my head taking the papers I put them in the front pocket of my bag before walking back towards the locker room, Shannon looks up from where she is sitting on the bench lacing up her boots, I give her a sad smile as I open my bag and start placing the objects of my locker within the bag

"Stella what are you doing?" says Shannon looking at me as she stands up and put her hand on my arm

"I am packing up my stuff" I say simply taking some more of the items from the top shelf placing them into my now non-empty bag

"Did Kerry kick you out of the team?" Shannon says angrily, I shake my head at her not looking at her as I take the last object of the top shelf which is ironically a picture of the team before Grace died, I place it on top of all the other objects grabbing the two pairs of Jeans of the coat hanger and placing them in the bag and take the blue shirt that I hadn't last worn after Alana broke up with me, I place it on the pile and place the black shirt on top before zipping up the bag, my locker now looking bare beside's the uniforms that I pick up I close my locker taking my name out of the slot and leave the bag where it is as I walk back into the Intel room and place the uniform in a pile that holds the second hand uniforms, I walk back up the corridor as I walk into the locker room now everyone is here I let out a shaky breathe, Lawson looks at me

"Stella why aren't you ready?" he says questionably

"Um while everyone is here I may as well tell you that as of this morning I officially resigned from TRU, I am being transferred to Preston, I start next week" I say everyone looks shocked, Shannon comes over to me and gives me a hug, as she pulls back I see the tears that are now travelling down her face, Josh comes over to me next giving me a hug and a sad smile, nobody asks why they know it is because of the shooting, Michael looks at me sadly, I know he likes me but I don't like him in that way, he doesn't bother to give me a hug he just walks out of the room, Dom comes over to me next and gives me a strong hug, true Dom style I laugh, I grab my bag which stands in front of my old locker I give a sad smile before picking up the bag and walking down the hall, as I entre the Intel room for the second time I see Leon turn around, he notices the bag and looks at me sadly

"Stella you can't leave" he says to me pleadingly

"I am sorry Leon, I can't work here; I have been transferred to Preston" I say, he pulls me into a tight hug which I reproach finally letting a tear slide down my face, as Leon lets go I smile sadly at him as I pick my bag up and walk out of the Intel room, I walk down the hall, as Lawson hopes into the car, with Shannon, Josh walking over to the second car and hoping in with Michael and Dom. They smile sadly at me before I walk towards my own Black car placing the bag on the back seat and hoping into the front seat as the team leaves the Base, me following behind them briefly before I make my way home, leaving my dream job, the woman I secretly love and the people I call my family.


End file.
